1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to pedalboards for organs and more specifically to a unique arrangement for supporting, biasing and guiding each key in the pedalboard.
2. Prior Art
It is old and well known in the organ industry to utilize a pedalboard wherein each key is pivotally mounted in the pedalboard frame on a fixed horizontal pivot axis. The opposite end of each key is guided for vertical movement by means of a vertically disposed pin secured to the frame and located in a bore or notch in the forward end of each key. A spring member such as an elastomeric block, a coil spring or a pneumatic tube is associated with the forward end of each key to bias the forward end of the key upwardly. Such supporting, guiding and biasing arrangements require a substantial number of individual parts thereby increasing the cost of the pedalboard not only in the cost of materials but also the cost of labor in assembling all of the parts together. Such support and guide arrangements are relatively rigid in their construction and are therefore noisy in operation and susceptible to breakage.